<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ll Never Be Royals by cat_induced_fever_dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706523">We’ll Never Be Royals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_induced_fever_dream/pseuds/cat_induced_fever_dream'>cat_induced_fever_dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Basically an Aladdin-esque Story, Princess! Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_induced_fever_dream/pseuds/cat_induced_fever_dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated it. All the politeness and politics, all the primping, preening and posing. That’s what it was, posing. She was just posing for the cameras, pretending for the people. But Emily was a good kid, and she understood her parents wishes, however much she wished she didn’t. This was the life of a princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Would you look at that. Here I am probably starting another work that I will lose motivation to finish. But I’m trying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She hated it. All the politeness and politics, all the primping, preening and posing. That’s what it was, posing. She was just posing for the cameras, pretending for the people. But Emily was a good kid, and she understood her parents wishes, however much she wished she didn’t. This was the life of a princess.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Watch your posture.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily stood up a little taller.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Don’t speak until spoken to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Quite the party, isn’t it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">You must be poised and elegant. Don’t let your emotions show.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s the usual.” she replied.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Glancing over, she offered Benji a small smile. Her parents had kept her in the safety of the palace walls, but also imprisoned. All Emily really wanted to do? See the world. Sure, she had been beyond those walls, for countless events. But quite frankly, she didn’t even know what they were doing there, since all she did was wear her nicest dress and smile and wave. On her 15th birthday, Emily had asked, begged really, to be allowed out. To be given freedom, to make friends. In response, her parents began taking her to these parties, these formal events, these gatherings which were worse than the public events. At least out there, she had a taste of the province, a whiff of the market, a glimpse of the lives beyond her own. Here, all she had was extravagant buffets, and politicians and princes trying to curry her favour. And Benji.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily supposed that she did end up making a friend in these regularly planned 4 hours of hell. Benji was nice, albeit a little awkward, but he was interesting, with all his invented gizmos and jokes. And he too understood the life he was born into. Conversation was easy with him, and he was always open (though extremely nervous of the consequences they would face) to goofing off.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey Benji,” she said lowly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The boy looked over worriedly. “I hope you’re not about to rope me into another one of your-“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No look over there,” she urged. “At Ms I’m-So-Rich-And-Important.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji bit back a grin. The lady Emily was referring to was only a small politician, but clearly trying to break through to the inner circles. She was dressed extravagantly, with pink everything (why anyone would do that was beyond him), and topped off with a large wide brimmed hat, covered in a tasteful floral arrangement. Unfortunately, she had commented on Emily’s “improper” behaviour last time, not knowing she was the daughter of the two most powerful people of the area.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How many shrimp do you think I can get on her hat before she notices?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Seeing as I’m not involved this time, you should definitely try. But who wouldn’t notice a flying shrimp landing on their head?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Her hat is so heavy and filled with so many flowers, I doubt she would feel a tiny little shrimp,” she replied, waving the floppy crustacean in between his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fair enough. Guess we should find out. In the name of science of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily smirked. “Bet I can do at least five.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> Lining herself up, she launched the shrimp through the air, and it landed with a soft splat next to her ridiculously tall heels.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Picking another projectile from the platter, she tried again, and this time it caught on the brim of her hat, the tail hanging limply off the edge. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s one,” the princess said to herself as she inspected her next potential ammo.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uh Emily?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hm?” she asked, looking up.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was almost comical, how the next events occurred. It was like watching a slo-mo scene in a movie. As the lady began laughing (strained and fake of course) at another politician’s joke, her head began to shake, and the shrimp began to slip, almost teasingly. And as she abruptly stopped, the small, slimy seafood dislodged itself from the flowers, and dropped onto her blazer. Like a snail, it slid painfully slowly down, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Then the champagne glass shattered on the ground. There was a moment of silence, then she screamed, and the world resumed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Guess that’s our cue to leave,” Emily whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Grabbing Benji by the arm, they sped-walk as inconspicuously as possibly through the agitated party-goers who were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The lady peered around the room, and when she locked eyes with the pair, her face turned suitably pink, matching her outfit. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We should run,” Benji said.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Probably,” Emily replied.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then the two of them sped around the corridor, and through the maze of paths back up to Emily’s room, slamming the door.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Back so soon?” asked a redhead, appearing from behind the curtain.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily and Benji puffed in reply, trying to catch their breath.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“10 bucks says the princess here got herself into some trouble again.” came another voice.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji grinned sheepishly as Emily collapsed on her bed, breaking out into giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You should’ve seen her face Chlo, it was the best thing to happen in that boredom pit.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji couldn’t help but laugh along. “She’s a pretty good shot Stacie.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh I don’t doubt it,” she grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Chloe came and sat on the bed, looking down at the girl she had served for almost 18 years. “We love you, but you gotta stop messing around, because one day, you’ll get yourself into some serious trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Speaking of trouble, I’ll bet the party is over,” said Benji, indicating to the door. “I should probably go back to my parents before I get into some.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily sat up and wrapped her arms around her friend. “Thanks for sticking around,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Anytime,” he smiled back. “Who else is gonna keep you out of trouble if I don’t?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s true,” she chuckled. “Well, see you around.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He gave one last wave before leaving the princess with her two ladies-in-waiting.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know, he’d make a good suitor,” mused Stacie.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily groaned. “I’m not going to marry him, he’s my friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Stacie’s right you know? It’s almost your 18th birthday, and you know that a princess has to get married.” added Chloe.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know,” said Emily sullenly. “But I am more than capable of ruling on my own.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course,” Chloe continued gently, knowing this was a touchy topic. “But at least you like him, and that’s more than you can say for all the others who have come asking for your hand.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s because they only want me for my title, my land, my riches and my looks!” exclaimed the royal. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well you look damn fine,” winked Stacie.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily’s mouth twitched with a hint of a smile. “Plus Benji knows how I feel about all of this, we’re not going to get married,” she said with finality.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Anyhow, you should get some sleep,” said Chloe. “There’s another prince coming tomorrow, and we have instructions to make sure you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fine,” she muttered. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry I didn’t introduce Beca in the first chapter heh. (Also some fun little parallels in here.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was way worse than she thought. Emily had awoke, allowed herself to be dressed, allowed herself to be bored by whoever her parents had brought in. She had been presentable, polite, the works. She had tolerated the disgustingly slobbery kiss the man had introduced himself with. But she couldn’t take another minute of this walk with this idiot going on about how he won his spitting competition in his country 5 years in a row, and his feeble attempts to woo her with his riches.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As they neared the palace, where her parents were waiting, she broke.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, but can I royally ask you to shut up?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Turning to the king, she took a deep breath to avoid yelling, but the anger was there nonetheless. “And I’m not an object you can just sell to the highest bidder.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then she shoved past him and ran up to her bedroom. She grabbed a hooded cloak, changed into slightly more comfortable shoes, and dashed back out.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You going to the town?” Stacie called from behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily froze, knowing she’d been caught. “Are you going to stop me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Chloe popped her head out from behind her, shooting her a soft smile. “You need this. Go, we’ll make sure people don’t check your room.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then she ran. Towards the town. Towards freedom.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">No amount of publicity events could have prepared her for what it was like to be in the town, with the people. Bodies bustled around her from all sides, and she narrowly avoided being run over by a bike. There were colours, and spices, and the atmosphere was nothing like the controlled calm of the palace. Tugging the hood lower over her head, she took in the vendors, the street performer and monkey, and the group of kids huddled in the corner. Frowning, she saw the way they eyed the vendors’ produce with undisguised wanting and hunger. Grabbing two loaves of bread from the table closest to her, Emily offered it to the kids, who snatched it from her hands and tore it up with no hesitation.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey you!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily turned around to the voice. A man. One of the vendors.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You gonna pay for that?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh uh...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The vendor gave her one last glance before motioning to the nearby guards. Then suddenly a body was by Emily’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey now, we don’t want any trouble,” said the newcomer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emily looked over at her. It was the street performer from before.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You,” spat the vendor with contempt.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Now I’m sure this,” said the performer, procuring a silver watch from her pocket, “is more than enough to cover the bread, no?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The vendor grabbed it from her hands, eyeing it greedily. But Emily scrunched her nose, trying to figure out what was wrong with this situation. Then it occurred to her. Looking down at her wrist, the watch that always sat there was gone. That was her watch.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But the performer was already ushering her away from the store, and the watch had slipped into the pockets of the vendor. Emily was guided further down the road, before stopping.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Who are you?” she asked, turning to address her new ally. “And how dare you take that watch, it was my grandfather’s, it’s irreplaceable and importa-“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You mean this watch?” the performer smirked, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. And from the inner pockets of her coat, she pulled out the valuable heirloom.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re one of those thieves,” Emily gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Only if I get caught,” she answered.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then came a thunderous yell from behind them. “BEEECAAAA MITCHELLL!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And I guess that answers your first question.” the performer, Beca, said.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We should run,” Emily said, looking over at the small girl and her monkey.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Probably,” she replied.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As the thumping of the local guards neared, Beca grabbed Emily’s hand and pulled her into one of the laneways.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Follow Jesse,” she instructed, indicating to her monkey. “He’ll keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Where are you going?” Emily asked.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“To find me some trouble,” Beca grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She took off, and Emily had no choice but to follow the monkey through the winding roads, her feet pounding against the cracked pavement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under other circumstances, she would’ve stopped to admire the flowers, taken in all the sights. But the last thing Emily expected was to be following a monkey down winding laneways, squeezing through the crowds with mumbled ‘sorrys’.</p><p>Ahead of her, Jesse gave a frantic chittering, and swung around on a nearby lamppost, dashing up onto a side building. Then she saw them. The guards. She took Jesse’s lead and slipped into the building, but it was too late. Emily could hear the disgruntled shouts of the men nearing, and there was no way to go but up. Feet thumping against the rickety stairs, she went up as fast as she could, until she couldn’t. Bursting out onto the rooftop, she bolted the door behind her, before looking around frantically. Scaffolding, rubbish from workers who she currently assumed were on break. There was nothing. Then a small body came flying across the rooftops towards her, dropping into a tuck to lessen the impact. Her name was Beca, right? Aggressive banging against the door jolted her back to reality.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Emily asked nervously, following the thief around as she surveyed the landscape.</p><p>“Open the door!” came the muffled voice of a guard. “We know you’re up here!”</p><p>Beca remained silent, her eyes searching. A particularly aggressive kick dented the door.</p><p>The princess looked over at her unexpected partner in crime, and frowned as Beca’s lips ticked upwards in a small smirk.</p><p>“What do we do?” Emily pressed again, more desperately this time. Another bang. Another dent.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Beca asked, as she picked up an old rope which was laying near the workers’ equipment.</p><p>“Do you have a plan?” Emily questioned back.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Beca repeated.</p><p>“No, not in the slightest. You’re a thie-“</p><p>“Fair enough,”</p><p>Before the young royal really had time to process Beca’s surprisingly secure grip on her waist despite her size, and the flash of silver armour as the guards broke down the door, she was falling.</p><p>And then she wasn’t. Crashing through the window of the lower floor with the help of the rope, their bodies rolled across the floor, coming to a skidding halt. Quickly brushing herself off, Beca jumped up. Emily, not so much.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” she panted, sprawled across the dusty concrete.</p><p>“That,” Beca replied, “was the plan.”</p><p>Confused shouts came from above them, and offering her hand, Beca pulled the taller girl up. </p><p>“Come on,” she urged, “they’ll come back down soon.”</p><p>Allowing herself to follow her, they weaved back through the marketplace, and came to an abrupt stop at a dead end.</p><p>“So I’m guessing this is the second part of your plan?” Emily quipped, still in shock from the fact that she basically jumped off a building. “All this so we get trapped in a corner at the end?”</p><p>Beca gave a knowing smile, like she knew something Emily didn’t.</p><p>“This,” Beca replied, “is the second part of the plan.”</p><p>With a dramatic flourish, she loosened a brick from the wall and a ladder dropped down.</p><p>“Go on,” she smirked at the gaping Emily.</p><p>Tentatively, the princess stepped onto the first rung.</p><p>“Make yourself at home,” Beca called. “Just gonna make sure we weren’t followed. I’ll be two minutes, tops.”</p><p>Then she was off again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>